


[FanArt] Tiny Dragons & Where to Find Them

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Dragons, Foam Friend, M/M, Pet dragon, dragon - Freeform, foam art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Draco finds the tiny dragon sleeping on the staircase leading up to the astronomy tower.This foamy dragon was made for tasteofshapes for the Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020 festival.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[FanArt] Tiny Dragons & Where to Find Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tiny Dragons & Where to Find Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999380) by [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/pseuds/tasteofshapes). 



> tasteofshapes, your little dragon pulling these precious boys together warmed my heart. Here is my take on what the dragon would look like in baby form. Happy holidays!!!

"It keeps wandering off to explore, and it’s not like I’m going to keep it chained to my bedpost, am I?”

Draco rolls his eyes. “Well, why haven’t you put a magical collar on it yet? That way you’ll know where it is all the time, so you don’t have to hunt for it. Mrs. Norris will know that it’s a student’s pet and not to be harmed, and the collar will let it know to come to you when you want it. You could have gotten one at the pet store at Hogsmeade.”

There’s a long silence. “Oh,” Potter says finally. “I… wasn’t aware of that.”

“Of course you weren’t,” Draco says, and tries to look disdainfully down his nose at Potter. He fails, because Potter’s standing up while he’s sitting down, and he goes a bit cross-eyed in his attempt at trying to glare up at Potter. Potter’s lips twitch, as if he’s desperately trying to hold back a laugh. There’s a general air of amusement about Potter, and he looks at Draco consideringly, as if he’s trying to make up his mind about something.

“Thanks,” Potter says suddenly, and Draco blinks at the unexpected change.

“Oh. You’re welcome. 


End file.
